


open your mind and let me step inside

by zyruuu



Series: in a world we must defend (pokémon) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dark, Gen, Irondad, Mentions of enslavement, Pokemon AU, Swearing, dont expect it to be like owo!!! friendship can save the day just cause its pokemon, its a cruel world out there, its just, mentions of dead pokemon, not in this specific fic tho, pokemon have died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyruuu/pseuds/zyruuu
Summary: Tony recruits Spider-Man for the Avengers Civil War in this Pokémon AU.“I just,” the kid shifted uncomfortably, “I-I got bit by a drugged up Spinarak, got all these powers: the strength, the healing, the stickiness - all my senses, it’s like they’re dialled up to three-thousand. I get - I under - If Spinarak feels like that all the time - I just…” He trailed off, thinking of how to say it. “I understand what Pokémon are going through now, you know? I’m… like them."
Relationships: May Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: in a world we must defend (pokémon) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745812
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	open your mind and let me step inside

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall!! v excited to post this! I've been trying to figure out who has which pokemon for a while now, and while I'm still brain storming, I think I got most of them. this series will just be various oneshots, drabbles, etc of prompts I got written down and scenes revamped to fit in a pokémon world. please tell me what you think <33

Tony gingerly knocked on the door of the Spider-Guy’s apartment, hand in his pocket, fidgeting with the minimized Pokéball of his Magneton. He knew it would be beyond risky to ask the kid a favour like this one. Unfortunately, he was at his wit’s end. The kid was definitely inexperienced, but he was perfect for the job. All he had to do was web up the Avengers. Because yeah, _that_ would be easy. Hopefully, though, the kid could actually incapacitate them. 

He had avoided asking the other local vigilantes for help because, well, they would either try and kill the Avengers or outright say no and kick him out. Deadpool was off the table, forever, cause - _no_ , the bastard had a damn Pikachu; and Daredevil - the fucker didn’t even use Pokémon most of the time, certainly not often enough for Tony to make a list. Guy just beats up people with his fists, like _wow_ dude, book a session with a Gardevoir for those anger issues.

The Web-Head left handwritten notes on the criminals he ties up. He was as innocent as they come, and probably eager to prove himself. His innocence, his _kindness_ , was the reason he’d already been working on a suit for the guy. It took a month of searching, far too many failed attempts at recreating the webs, and hours upon hours of time analysing the few videos of the Spiderling online to make a Stark brand suit for him, ready to deliver; all because he’d actually impressed Tony Stark. He’d be a good recruit, in time. This would be good for both of them; all the Wall-Crawler would have to do is get Cap’s Aegislash Shield, web up his legs, and generally just be _back up_. He needn’t do more than that.

Tony hid his flinch when a Leavanny in a polka-dot apron opened the door to the apartment. It seemed kind of small, but he was no expert in bug types. And even though he was no expert, he was _pretty_ sure that they didn’t have a bright blue flower growing out of their heads.

He genuinely didn’t know what to say. The ‘mon was obviously housetrained, with the apron and all, but… why did it _answer the door_?

He was saved from the bug’s stare when a voice hissed _what did I tell you_ behind it. A woman - May Parker, he assumed - pulled the Leavanny away, and he got a look at the back of it, noting that the blue flower was indeed another Pokémon, one he recognised, but couldn’t recall the name of. 

“Sorry!” Mrs Parker said, “I keep telling her not to answer the door, she’s just trying to help.”

Tony gave her his award-winning smile. “No worries,” he held another Pokéball in his pocket. “They all are.”

Her eyes had widened as she realised just who was at her door. “Holy shit.”

“Mrs Parker-”

He was cut off by a crash that had her looking away. “No, Leavanny, put that _down_!” She turned back to him, opening the door a bit wider. “Sorry, again, uh,” she stammered, “why-why are you here?”

“To talk about your nephew,” at her incredulous look, he explained, “he applied for a grant. You know - the September Foundation.”

“Did he?” She looked… worried? “Come in, Mr Stark.”

She let him in, closing the door to the messy apartment behind him. The Leavanny was hastily tidying plates while the flower was - he sniffed - using Aromatherapy. 

Mrs Parker led him to the small couch, gently petting the head of a sleeping Growlithe as she stepped past one of the cheap armchairs. It was a police-issued Growlithe, he noticed. The file FRIDAY pulled up of the family had said May Parker’s husband was a cop, now deceased. He didn’t comment.

“Do… Do you want anything?” She offered, “I got some walnut date loaf I made this morning.”

“Sure,” he said, mostly to make her comfortable.

She got up swiftly to get the food. Alone with only the Growlithe, Tony allowed himself to analyse the apartment. There were family photos on the majority of the shelves, Peter Parker being the most common factor among many deceased relatives - yikes. He didn’t look too deeply into the file FRIDAY had organised, trusting her to tell him if something screamed supervillain. The kid was still in high school, so he doubted there was anything to worry about.

There were other Pokémon in the photos that Tony hadn’t seen when he walked in. He assumed the others were currently with the younger Parker at school.

Mrs Parker returned, bickering with her Leavanny as she walked in, the flower ‘mon now on _her_ head, playing with a strand of her wavy hair.

“Right,” she handed him a plate of the buttered bread and a cup of coffee, which he was _very_ grateful for. She must have thought he was tired. She began nervously, “the September Foundation?”

“Yes, it’s a grant, scholarship, whatever you wanna call it.” He forced himself to swallow the bread, cause good _god_ , that didn’t taste very good. “For your kid.”

“He never told me he applied,” she said, a brow raised in question.

Tony took out the ball to roll it around his fingers. “That was his choice. Maybe he didn’t think I’d approve it.”

“Yeah,” Mrs Parker glanced down at the ball. “You can let it out if you like. As long as it’s not, like, one of the big ones.”

It took a moment for Tony to understand. She was talking about-

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

He must really not seem okay. It was probably the stupid bruise on his eye. Damn it. He easily relented, not bothering to continue putting on a show for the woman. He expanded the Pokéball, letting out his ‘mon.

If Mrs Parker was surprised by him having a Togetic of all things, she didn’t show it. Togetic cooed, drifting around the coffee table before settling on Tony’s knees. He tickled her chin, grinning when her wings fluttered.

“I suppose that’s why he’s been acting strange recently.”

So she didn’t know about Spider-Man then. He made the right call there. Better to not out the kid to his guardian when he needed his help.

“Possibly. I didn’t mean to cause any strain between you two.”

“No, no… It’s fine. He’s just been out more.”

Togetic hopped from his lap and towards Mrs Parker, waving her little arms at the flower. The flower _drifted_ down to meet her.

Mrs Parker murmured, “behave, Floette,” quietly, taking a sip of her own coffee.

“I’m here to discuss the terms of the grant with Mr Parker.”

Her brows furrowed, “shouldn’t you be discussing it with me?”

“It’s his future,” he replied coolly. “I want to know what he wants first. No offence.”

“No worries. I agree with you.” She fidgeted, picking at her nails. “He’ll be home in a few.”

“Good.” He gave her his most charming smile, “now, are you sure you’re his aunt? Because you are so stunningly-”

“Mr Stark!” Her face flushed red. “I’m flattered-”

A growl had both of them looking at the adjacent chair; the one where the Growlithe was _not_ sleeping. 

The air turned tense, causing the playing Togetic and Floette to return to their respective trainers. Probably not a good idea to flirt with the widowed wife of its old trainer. 

He muttered a hushed _sorry_ and meant it. A Pokémon who lost its trainer - Yinsen and Magnemite flashed through his mind; Magnemite being used power the battery for his shrapnel ridden heart. Yinsen giving him its Pokéball as he lay dying. Magnemite _screaming_ from within Scizor’s suit - he knew what a grieving Pokémon felt. Magnemite was never quite the same when they got out of that Afghani cave.

He motioned for Togetic to go to Growlithe. She understood, having seen how Magnemite had taken to DUM-E in Malibu, desperate for a friend who wouldn’t - couldn’t harm it (Tony’s heart ached for the days when Rotom and JARVIS would communicate in a way a human would never understand. Seeing AI and Pokémon together would always amaze him). She knew how to help. 

Togetic lazily floated to the chair where the Fire-type lay, ready to do her thing. She mewed, using Charm. The Growlithe grumbled in return, relaxing when the Fairy-type chittered and cuddled into him.

Tony saw Mrs Parker smile, eyes softening at the display. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to lose someone he loved so dearly and having to smile through the pain for the sake of another. He nearly lost Pepper (god, he wishes she were here), and although he lost his parents - he had Rhodey and Jarvis to help him. May Parker was left raising her nephew on her own with no support system (although, if everything worked out okay, maybe he could help, personally). 

The moment was interrupted by a loud cry coming from a room on the other side of the apartment. Tony would’ve jumped at the sound, but Growlithe not even twitching meant that it was a normal occurrence in the apartment.

“Ah,” Mrs Parker twisted Floette’s flower between her fingers. “Peter’s on his way up.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow but decided not to question it. They sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for Peter to come up, simply watching the Pokémon with gentle eyes. 

Peter opened the apartment door, a Frogadier (already evolved, he filed that mentally for later) trailing behind him. The kid (he _knew_ he was young, but seeing it in person almost made Tony just up and leave. He knew better, though. He was needed) came in carrying a keyboard, phone in hand and headphones in his ears.

“Hey, May.” The kid mumbled, not noticing Tony.

Mrs Parker suppressed her laughter. “Hey,” she hummed into her coffee. “How was school today?”

Peter dropped his bag on the floor before walking towards the kitchen. “Okay. There’s this crazy car parked outside…”

He finally noticed Tony sitting on his couch. Eyes widening at the superhero, he pulled out his headphones. Frogadier took his trainer’s hand, squinting at their guest.

“Mr Parker.” The corner of Tony’s mouth twitched at the kid, the obvious hero worship already filling him with glee.

“Uh…” The kid managed to stammer out, “what - what’re you doing,” he stepped forward, “hey! Uh, I’m - I’m - I’m Peter!”

The kid got a stutter when he got caught off guard. Cute. “Tony,” he introduced himself.

“What are you - what are you - what are you doing here?” Jesus. Tony would have laughed at FRIDAY if she told him this _baby_ was their local vigilante, hell, he _did_ laugh. He only believed it because of the footage of him around this apartment complex. The time of day Spider-Dweeb was out and about. It had to be this kid. 

“It's about time we met. You've been getting my emails, right?” Tony winked a few times, hoping the kid would get the message. “Right?”

“Yeah, yeah… regarding the, uh…”

Aunt Hottie to the rescue. “You didn't tell me about the grant.”

“...the grant.”

“The September Foundation,” Tony added.

“Right.”

“Yeah. Remember when you applied?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I approved.” Tony reached for his coffee, “so now we're in business,” he said, giving Peter a meaningful look.

Mrs Parker’s shoulders dropped. “You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?” She wasn’t angry though, as Tony feared she would (his dad would’ve been mad, he shivered at the thought). She didn’t even sound disappointed. She just seemed… sad. Worried. Floette chirped, mimicking her trainer.

Peter babbled an excuse for the cover Tony had offered. “Wha - I, I just... I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know… after.” The kid looked to Tony, “anyway, what did I apply for?”

Straight to the point. Good. “That's what I'm here to hash out.”

“Okay. Hash, hash out, okay.” Peter nodded even though he was still confused. 

Not wanting Mrs Parker to question the ‘grant’ further, Tony asked, “can I talk with him alone?”

She shrugged, “sure.”

Tony stood, eyeing the Water-type at the kid’s feet. The kid just became a sophomore, so he’s only had his starter for about a year (he picked a _Froakie_? Jeez). The fact that it was already evolved implied that the kid had been through some rough times recently - the uncle, he remembered, died only six months ago. Poor kid.

Parker rushed to guide him to his bedroom, Frogadier hot on his heels. Togetic shrieked, leaping from Growlithe’s cuddle and glided behind him. She latched onto the back of his jacket to clung to the fabric, hanging there cooing.

Tony stepped through the doorway, eyes instantly drawn to the pink (he didn’t want to think about why it was pink, gross) Burmy hanging on Parker’s window. That must have been the source of the cry that told Aunt May that her nephew was home. It was on the window, so it could see everything. 

He turned the lock on the door so they wouldn’t be interrupted. Togetic fluttered near the ceiling as he moved to the bin, letting some date loaf fall out of his mouth. He shouldn’t have taken another bite. Ugh.

“Hm. As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad,” he said to Peter. He turned to the desk. There were bits of computer scattered everywhere. “Whoa, what do we have here?” Cables, motherboards, speakers, a dated monitor. “Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?” He was almost impressed.

“Uh, the garbage, actually.”

That explains the _smell_. “You're a dumpster diver.”

The kid looked slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, I was just… anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant.”

“I was getting to that.”

“O-Okay…”

“Quick question of the rhetorical variety…” He pulls out his phone, letting it project the clips of the Spider-Kid FRIDAY had found. “That's you, right?”

The kid denied it straight away, growing tense. Tony saw his little guard dog move to the door, blocking the exit. If push comes to shove, Magneton could easily deal with the Water-type. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. The Iron Man suit was also in a case in the trunk of the car outside - FRIDAY was ready to fly it to him if the kid got hostile, which, honestly he doubted he would, but he’d been wrong before.

“Wha- No. What do you - what do you mean?”

Togetic was still hovering near the loft hatch on the ceiling. Something was up there.

“Yeah. Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. Three thousand pounds, forty miles an hour. That's not easy.” Tony dropped his phone on the desk, letting it continue to project. “You got mad skill _z_.”

Parker’s entire posture shifted, and every impression Tony had gotten of the kid flew right out the window.

“You’re not taking him,” the kid practically hissed. Had Tony blinked, he would’ve missed his eyes dart up to where Togetic was. 

“I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“Then _why_ are you here?”

“Well,” Tony absentmindedly reached for the baseball bat that was leaning against the desk. “Now you got me curious-”

Tony used the bat to lift up the hatch, causing a red and blue blur (the onesie, he mentally snickered) to drop from a string.

Frogadier yelped as Peter _leapt_ to grab the onesie before Tony could get a good look at it, shoving it in a hamper by the door. The kid turned to face him, side by side with his partner. “What the hell do you want with me? I didn’t do - I only took him to find - I - ”

“Kid-”

A low purr had Tony freeze. Togetic hadn’t made any noise to indicate there had been another Pokémon in the room. Had there been one in the loft? He turned slowly, not letting any surprise or fear show in his face. The kid looked frightened.

Tony stood with his back to the kid, now face of face with a… blue Spinarak?

“What the…?”

“He, uh…”

“You have a…”

“Yeah.”

What was it with kids around Tony getting Shiny Pokémon? First Harley and the weird little ghost tree, now Parker with Spinarak? God.

“I figured you were a mutant, with the super-strength and jumping and climbing walls.” Tony circled the bug, which was hanging by a web from the loft. “But you’re enhanced, aren’t you? This isn’t just a Shiny Spinarak. It, what? Bit you?”

“Yeah, actually…” Peter’s voice was small, submissive. “You… didn’t know?” 

“No. I came here to talk about Spider-Boy.”

Ha, the kid folded his arms, defensive. “It’s Spider - Spider-Man…”

“Not in that onesie, you’re not.” Togetic landed on his shoulder, little hand gripping his ear.

The kid didn’t retort, just silently reached out to hold Spinarak in his arms. The bug chittered softly, _lovingly_ , scampering up the kid’s arm and around his body until he rested on his stomach.

“Who else knows? Anybody?”

Peter looked down, lightly trailing his fingers down Spinarak’s back. “Nobody.”

“Why haven’t you told your Aunt? If you caught it and didn’t-”

“I haven’t caught him.”

Tony mentally bluescreened. “The hell you mean you _haven’t caught him-_ ”

“I mean, sir,” Peter sat on his bed. Frogadier had moved away from the door now, choosing to sit on his feet. “T-That I took him from the lab he bit me in, shoved him in my bag, and took him home.”

“Kid,” Tony sat next to him. Togetic mewled at the boy, trying to comfort. “You’re keeping a wild Pokémon. In _New York_. If you don’t catch him, someone else will.”

“I just,” the kid shifted uncomfortably, “I-I got bit by a drugged up Spinarak, got all these powers: the strength, the healing, the stickiness - all my senses, it’s like they’re dialled up to three-thousand. I get - I under - If Spinarak feels like that all the time - I just…” He trailed off, thinking of how to say it. “I understand what Pokémon are going through now, you know? I’m… like them. I wouldn’t want to be owned and made to battle for entertainment…” 

Tony turned his head to look at Togetic, who was, in turn, staring at him. He had never battled with Togetic before. Togepi had evolved during the bullshit with the Mandarin, in Tennessee, a few years ago. She still never battled anyone - just comforted, it was in her nature. But the shit the others had been through in the past: Scizor, Magneton, Rotom, Magearna... losing Bronzong because he pissed off Obadiah… Just how badly Pokémon had been treated by mankind… had anyone noticed?

“Pokémon… We’re not better than them, by any means. Some try, and that’s good. But people… hurt them, because they like it, or - or they like the ownership. Pokémon - they just take it, because they don’t know better. They are _so_ loyal and kind. People don’t get that they don’t need to force them to anything, because they’ll do it anyway. Burmy,” he gestured to the window. “Burmy was here when we moved in. The only Pokémon I own is the one I had to choose freshman year.”

Peter sighed, causing Frogadier to reach up with a webbed hand. 

“I go out as… Spider-Man… because they need help, even if they don’t know it. I can hear them cry now, every night. Every Flamethrower. Every Vine Whip.” Tony leaned forward as the kid’s eyes threatened to well up. “When you can do the things that I can, but you don't... and then the bad things happen… they happen because of you.”

God.

Who even was this kid?

“So you wanna lookout for the little guy? You wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah just looking out… for the little guy.” Peter came back from wherever he went to in his head. “That's - that's what it is.”

This kid. How… How did this fourteen-year-old orphan understand what Cap couldn’t? Top that off with the super-strength… He was like the best parts of Tony and Cap combined.

Tony, after a second of hesitation, clasped Peter’s shoulder. Back to business.

“You got a passport?”

“Uh, no. Why?”

“I need your help.”

Peter’s eyes widened, much like they did when he first saw the billionaire. “ _Me_?”

“Your webs, specifically.” Tony held up a finger when the kid made to interject. “Cap’s gone off the rails. An old buddy of his planted the bomb that killed the King of Wakanda _, and_ his Luxray. Cap ran off with the Falcon to protect him. People _and_ Pokémon have died.” Tony tightened his grip desperately. “I need you.”

“You need Spider-Man… not Spinarak?”

“Heh,” Tony smiled. He had him. “You might wanna stock up on Spinarak’s webs to take with you. But yeah, just you. You can borrow one of my Pokémon _if_ you have to. No link back to you. That acceptable?”

The kid frowned, looked down to Spinarak.

“Yeah…” he relented. “Yeah, okay. Where are we going?”

“Germany.”

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you wanna talk pokémon send an ask on tumbleweed!!  
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> [my tumblr](https://zyruuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
